baby_fatfandomcom-20200214-history
Canon
As is the nature of a branching story, the endings of the Baby Fat interactives differ greatly. Some endings allow the player to survive and enjoy the results of Zoey's binges, while others result in the player being swallowed whole. In any case, this often creates confusion among fans, as some endings in the interactives contradict events in their sequels. This may prompt debate about which ending is the "true" ending. This article aims to settle the matter on what is and isn't accepted as part of the Baby Fat canon. Indicators These are quick signals to let readers know if a comic is canon. Speech Bubbles In the Baby Fat series, text dialogue for most characters is displayed on a blue (#0000ff) speech bubble at 50% transparency. The only exception to this is Phil's dialogue, which appears on a black (#000000) speech bubble at 50%. Both of these speech bubbles denote that the entry they are found within is canon. Speech bubbles of a different color (red/cyan or pink/yellow) are indicative of a non-canon entry. Titles All Baby Fat titles include Baby Fat in the prefix before the title on their page (e.g. Baby Fat - Breaking Binge). Morton ''and ''Jill Tales, similarly are included on the pages of their respective comics. All entries with these three titles are considered canon entries. Titles that begin with "''-Commission-''" are non-canon entries. Typically, the titles of these entries begin with "Zoey" (e.g. Zoey on Vacation). Canonical Interactive Endings ''Baby Fat'' Zoey and the player head home after Zoey devours a number of fish bowls at the Shpet Shtore. This places her and the player at home, where they would later explore the pantry in The Pantry Expansion. ''The Pantry Expansion'' Zoey swallows a child on a park bench, after the child inquires if Zoey is pregnant. ''The Deep End'' Zoey tries on a blue maternity dress, following some advice from Jill. This maternity dress would be featured in the intro to XP, which occurs directly after this. ''XP'' Zoey swallows the player, who wakes up to reveal that all of XP ''was a dream. This is directly followed by the comic ''True XP. ''Turn Up'' Zoey swallows the player, after consuming copious amounts of alcohol. The result of this event is expanded upon in Upheaval. Examples of Non-Canonical Arcs in Canon Installments Even though an installment may be canon, some of the arcs contained within are purely for entertainment and have no bearing on the story. Though some offshoot arcs are plausible, others may contradict later story events and are not to be taken seriously. Athena Vore Arc from The Pantry Expansion Chicken Coop Arc from'' The Pantry Expansion'' Pizza Arc from The Pantry Expansion Arcade Arc from The Deep End ''Penned By Zoey'' The question of whether the Penned By Zoey comics is rather ambiguous. While the events depicted within are not necessarily events that occur within the Baby Fat universe, they feature blue speech bubbles and are canonically drawn by Zoey. The answer is that the Penned By Zoey ''series is both canon and non-canon at the same time. More accurately, they are canonically fictional stories within the ''Baby Fat timeline.